I melt with you
by Toria-Phoenix
Summary: Warren gets to thinking about Will, and how he wants what he can’t have. SLASH. WarrenWill.


Title: I melt with you

Author: Ocean Princess

Pairing/Character: Warren/Will MINOR (minor minor minor) Will/Layla

Summary: Warren gets to thinking about Will, and how he wants what he can't have.

Spoiler Warnings: SLASH! No spoilers, but big time slash. This means relationships between M/M. you have been warned!

Warren Peace stared into his pudding cup with a fierce snarl pasted onto his face. Although he had been sitting at the lunch table for at least twenty minutes now, his food remained untouched. His stomach was tied in knots, and Warren suspected it had nothing to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten anything all day. A loud laugh came from across the table, drawing Warrens death glare away from the innocent pudding cup. His gaze landed on a certain light haired brunette named Will Stronghold, laughing at something wonder-boy Zach had said.

It must've been fairly humorous, because Will was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Either that, or Will had the humor capacity of a cow. Secretly, Warren put his money on the latter considering Zach really wasn't funny. Warren rolled his eyes and went to lower his gaze when he caught site of Wills arm, wrapped snuggly around Layla. Warren felt a growl well up in the back of his throat, and quickly dropped his gaze to his tray so no one would see his reaction.

Trying to take his mind of the boy in front of him, Warren pealed of the cover of his pudding, and took a bite. It could have been sawdust in his mouth, and he probably wouldn't have noticed. He remembered the good old days when he had his own table. When so much as a glare from his direction resulted in some pathetic kid practically wetting themselves in an attempt to get out of his way. Now, it didn't matter how much he glared and threatened; the same group of super losers always joined him everywhere he went. Including _him- _the bane of Warrens existence- Will Stronghold.

"WARREN!" Speak of the devil. Warren's head shot up, and he found himself staring into a pair of concerned chocolate brown eyes. He felt the knots in his stomach tighten. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat, he looked around the table to see that everyone had disappeared. He turned towards Will and opened his mouth to talk.

"Where'd everyone go?" Will smiled sweetly at him, an indefinable twinkle in his eye.

"Well if you hadn't been so engrossed in your pudding, you would have noticed they left a few minutes ago for class." Will pointed out. Warren blinked.

"Oh." Will's smile disappeared suddenly.

"Warren…" Will's leaned in closer, and almost instinctively Warren did the same. He shivered, as those eyes became incredibly close. "You know if anything is wrong you can tell me, right?" Warren began to spit out a sarcastic remark, but the raw sincerity in Wills eyes caused him only to nod slowly. "Well then… is there anything wrong?"

Warren resisted the urge to snort. Was there anything wrong? You mean aside from the fact that he was falling for his best friend who was also a guy who had a girlfriend? Nope, nothing at all.

"No." Warren said shortly. "Everything's fine." Will started to say something, but seemed to think better of it. He bit his lip and stared hesitantly at the table. Warren wondered how his lips would feel against those soft, cooler ones. "What is it Stronghold?" He spit out hoarsely, attempting to get his mind of the entertaining visual his mind had just given him. Will slowly looked up and stared for a moment.

"Warren… do you…" he paused, searching for the right words. "What I mean is… is this about Layla?" Warren's jaw dropped. Seeing his expression, Will rushed to finish. "It's just, I know how amazing she is and…" Will swallowed, then continued softly. "If you like her, you can tell me. I wouldn't hate you, or dislike you Warren." Warren stared at Will with a mix of horror and shock.

"You're… you're kidding me right?" Warren choked out. "Me and… flower power!"

"Hey!" Will said, immediately defensive of her. "Don't call her that!" Warren wondered if Will jumped to defend him as quickly as he did Layla.

"Calm down Stronghold." Warren said shortly. "It's called a joke. The idea's just so laughable." At Will's confused expression, Warren rolled his eyes and continued. "Can you honestly see me with someone that perky? I'd try to kill her within the week. Don't test me on that." He smirked at Will. "Besides, if I was interested in her, you'd stand no chance. Sad, but true." Will did his best impression of a smirk back.

"Oh? And exactly what _is _your type Mr. Peace." Then he winked. At Warren. Warren froze, unsure of what just happened. If it were anyone else sitting in front of him, he would be positive they were flirting with him… but Will? Will didn't flirt with anyone but Layla. Warren licked his lips unconsciously, staring at Will, who was still a few inches in front of him. Slowly, he leaned back in his seat.

"Trust me Stronghold. If someone were my type, they'd know it."

"Oh." Will smiled uncertainly and there was something in his eyes that made Warren pause and look a little closer, but a split-second later it was gone, and Will was smiling easily at him. "Well, I'd better get to class." Will stood up and started walking away. Warren's eyes followed him for a few steps before Will turned around. "Aren't you coming?" Warren muttered, and threw his mutilated pudding cup in the trash beside him before walking after his friend. He felt a pain of longing as Will reached up and brushed his bangs aside. Will smiled apologetically at him.

"My hair is getting really annoying. I should probably get it cut, huh?" Warren bit back several responses, and decided to keep it as non-suggestive as possible.

"Not half as annoying as you. Leave it, it looks good." Will looked slightly surprised for a moment, then a tiny smile crept across his face.

"Thanks Warren." He paused again. "Oh and… if you ever find someone you can stand enough to go on a date with, let Layla and I know. It might be fun to double date." The bell rang. "Oh, I better get to class. I'll talk to you later!" And with that, Will ran off, not bothering to look behind him. If he had, he might have seen the look of torment that flickered past Warren's face, and maybe he would have wondered why. But Will would never figure out why Warren refused to get to close to him, and Warren would never tell him. Their friendship wasn't worth loosing to Warren, and if he told Will how he felt about him, he _would_ lose the beautiful brunette. To lose their friendship would be to never see Will's shy, yet sweet smile again. It would be to lose everything that had become a treasured possession. No, Warren couldn't risk it. But maybe, just for today, he could imagine… couldn't he?

A/N- HUZZAH! It's over. Everyone cry hooray! For those who liked this piece, I'm actually working on a sequel called "Fire and Ice". I'm not sure when I'll have it posted, but it's gonna be LONG, and it's gonna have chapters (maybe). I might decide to write it all out, then post it all together! Anyway, COMMENT- let me know what you think.


End file.
